


How deep is your love

by softscriddler



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: How deep is your love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softscriddler/pseuds/softscriddler
Summary: ~ Conozco tus ojos en el sol de la mañana siento qué me tocas en la lluvia torrencial y en el momento en qué te alejas de mi quiero sentirte en mis brazos otra vez.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Kudos: 6





	How deep is your love

Y vienes a mi en una brisa de verano.  
Me mantienes en tu amor, luego te vas suavemente.

Han pasado 2 meses desde qué Chandler terminó a Joey por las inseguridades qué sus "how you doin" junto con el guiño le habían causado aún pensaba que su "excusa" para terminar era infantil pero conocía a Joey y no es qué no confiara en él sólo qué todas aquellas malas relaciones en el pasado le hicieron tener miedo, le enseñaron a huir en el primer momento en qué algo no estaba bien para él pero extrañaba a su Joe, lo extrañaba tanto qué al día siguiente de que abandonó el departamento quería ir corriendo hacía él y decirle qué todo estába bien pero su orgullo fue más grande esta vez.

El pelinegro lo llamaba al celular todo el tiempo y le pedía a sus amigos qué lo hicieran también pero a ninguno parecía darle respuesta, Joey se sentía culpable no tenía ni idea qué sus "how you doin" seguían lastimando a Chandler.

— Aún nada Joey — Dijo Monica con su teléfono en mano.—

— ¿A todos les manda el "buzón de voz"? — Preguntó Joey preocupado recibiendo una negativa por parte de los cuatro presentes en el departamento de Monica.—

— Es mi culpa si no hubiese seguido guiñandole el ojo a las chicas aunque fuera de broma esto no estaría pasando — Suspiró poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla.—

—Phoebe lo miró y asintió, quizá un problema algo pequeño pero conociendo a Chandler ese pequeño problema podría ser algo grande—

—Tranquilo viejo ya volverá, arreglarán su relación, porque se aman y deben estar juntos para toda la vida— Mencionó Ross.—

— Tiene razón, él es tu langosta y tú eres la suya, sus almas estaban destinadas a estar juntas—Phoebe trató de animar a Joey, todos estaban preocupados por el castaño.—

Realmente necesito aprender porqué vivimos en un mundo de locos quebrantándonos. Cuándo debieron dejarnos ser, pertenecemos el uno al otro, creo en tí, tú conoces la puerta a mí alma.

En otro lado de New York Chandler estába en un hotel, seguía extrañando a Joey, moría por salir a buscarlo pero mantenía su orgullo, miró por la ventana recordando cada uno de los momentos qué pasaron juntos, incluyendo el primer día que se conocieron.

Joey estába igual ambos mirando por la ventana sin saber qué estaban tan cerca uno del otro, un par de minutos después lo decidieron casi al mismo tiempo saldrían a buscarse no aguantaban más las ganas de estar juntos se amaban y una cosa cómo esa no arruinaria su relación sólo tenían que hablar.

Joey estába en Central Perk con sus amigos justo cuándo ambos habían decidido salir la lluvia comenzó a invadir todas las calles de New York.

— Joey, tendrás qué esperar hasta mañana no puedes salir con esta lluvia— Dijo Rachel trayendole un café.—

— Viejo, Rachel tiene razón además ni siquiera sabes en dónde está te tomaría horas encontrarlo— Ross se acercó a él mirando la lluvia por aquella puerta de la cafetería.—

Recordando las palabras de Phoebe sobre qué él era su langosta le causó gracia al principio pero después lo entendió, debían estar juntos y sin importar cuánto le cueste lo encontraría, lo abrazaría, le pidiera perdón por causarle daño y le diría cuanto lo ama. Miró a sus amigos unos segundos todos entendieron bien esa mirada dejándolo ir.

Estaban tan conectados qué Chandler tuvo justo el mismo sentimiento de salir a buscarlo aún con la lluvia en todo su esplendor.

1 hora no, 2 horas tardó en buscarlo no se había dado por vencido pero tenía hambre y estába empadado casi podía jurar qué iba a contraer un resfriado así qué regresó al departamento para darse un baño cambiarse de ropa, comer algo y después seguir buscandolo.

—No tuviste suerte ¿verdad?—Preguntó Phoebe esperando qué su amigo terminara de cambiarse.—

— No, pero seguiré buscándolo no puede estar tan lejos de aquí, sólo hay un hotel al qué no he ido a preguntar, está cómo a dos horas de aquí — Joey abrió la puerta de su habitación totalmente cambiado.—

Phoebe tuvo qué irse por cosas del trabajo, Joey no había buscado a otras personas antes al menos no por mucho tiempo pero era Chandler no sólo su ex pareja sí no también su mejor amigo, antes de seguir con su búsqueda fue a la cafetería por una dona y un café sus amigos ya no estaban ahí, tomó su pedido para darse la vuelta e irse pasando por el lado de un chico alto castaño.

—Hey, Joey.

— Hola, Chandler.

Cinco minutos después ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta mirándose fijamente ¿en verdad se habían pasado por un lado se saludaron y no se habían dado cuenta? Típico de ambos.

— Chandler... estás aquí—Joey parpadeo varias veces antes de dirigir su vista al amor de su vida.—

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Es nuestro lugar favorito, claro después del departamento de Monica— Sonrió mirándolo.—

— Estás empapado, vamos a casa, así te das un baño, justo vengo de allá, buscarte bajo la lluvia y sin información tal vez no fue una de mis mejores ideas—Joey sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.—

— ¿Me estuviste buscando? Oh, Joey eso fue muy lindo, no de tus mejores ideas pero si fue muy lindo— Lo miró unos segundos y asintió.— Está bien vamos a casa

No habían hablado de su relación en todo el camino, quizás no era el momento, quizás era muy tarde ó simplemente Chandler no quería hablar de eso, no podía esperar más necesitaba sacar sus sentimientos de su pecho. Se sentó en su sillón reclinable mirando televisión en lo qué Chandler salía de ducharse.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Joey fingió no emocionarse por eso respiró profundo y se guardó sus emociones.

— Joey necesitamos comprar un shampoo nuevo— Después de decir eso Chandler fue a su habitación a ponerse ropa, mientras se duchaba pensó en lo mucho qué había extrañado a Joey, cuándo se fue pudieron haber hablado pero él no quería ó más bien no pudó hacerlo.—

Después de unos minutos salió completamente cambiado y fue hacía el refrigerador por un par de cervezas dejó una al lado de Joey y tomó asiento en el otro sillón.

— Joey... tenemos qué hablar sobre lo qué pasó con nosotros—Miró a su compañero con cierto nerviosismo.—

— Si, tienes razón—Joey apagó el televisor y dirigió su mirada hasta él poniendo atención.—

— Bueno, sé que irme sin decirte a donde no estuvo bien pero creí que ibas a cambiarme por cualquiera de esas chicas a las qué les dices "how you doin" y no quisé quedarme a ver eso ¿sabes? Soy muy inseguro no es qué no confie en tí pero...

— No te preocupes entiendo, no fue mi intención hacerte creer eso Chandler, yo te amo sólo a tí, y ya no podría aguantar más tiempo sin estar contigo— Sonrió mirándolo.—

— También te amo, Joey—Se acercó a él tomando su barbilla y lentamente depósito un suave beso en los labios del contrario.—

—Phoebe dijo qué tú eres mi langosta ¿no es loco?— Se rió entre el beso.—

A mí también me dijo que tú eras la mía y le creo— Sonrió tocando su entre pierna.— Vamos a la habitación realmente extrañé ternerte conmigo.

Joey le guiñó el ojo tomando su mano mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Chandler cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Sus amigos podrían esperar hasta mañana para contarles la noticia de qué habían vuelto.

Eres la luz en mi hora más profunda y oscura. Eres mi salvación cuándo caigo y puede qué pienses que no me preocupo por ti, cuándo sabes muy dentro de ti qué lo hago.  
Y es a mí a quien debes demostrarle  
¿Qué tan profundo es tu amor?


End file.
